Harry Potter: The Second Generation
by NumberOnePotterHead
Summary: A time where name matters more than blood. People are still paying for their acts in the war. Even though the war is over, the battle's still being waged in their hearts.
1. First Chapter, First Year, First day

**A/N: I'm a long-time Dramione shipper but I wanted to try writing a somewhat canon fanfic. Considering Scorpio/Rose is a popular pairing in the new gen, that's what I'm making this particular story. Thanks and J.K Rowling owns all of the characters except for my own manufactured ones.**

* * *

_(10 and a half years earlier)_

Hermione was woken in the middle of the night by her dear husband Ron. He wore a concerned look on his face and she only needed a few seconds to recall the dream- no, nightmare- she had. Her hair was a mess, her new kitten was in a corner shaking, and she had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Taking a once-over the room. She explained her dream to a Ron who wore a look of expectancy. And he soon took her in a loving embrace and patted her pregnant stomach. "It'll be alright 'Mione, you'll see. She'll be alright."

* * *

_(A little while after that)_

"Just one more push Hermione! One more push and she'll be out!" Ginny yelled as the bushy-haired witch screamed once more.

"That's it! It was just like this when James was born too don't you worry!" Ginny yelled once more as a different scream filled the room. One of Rose Jane Weasley. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back onto her bed as Ron took her hand. Harry went to find the babysitter for James and Ginny sat down, tired from all her motivating.

* * *

_(a year ago)_

Hermione and Ron decided to take Rose and their newer addition, Hugo, (How she let Ron pick the name for the boy, she would never tell) to see James, Molly, and Fred off to their first year at Hogwarts. Rose grinned revealing a missing tooth, as she enthusiastically waved at her older cousins. James stuck out his tongue and waved back. Molly grinned knowingly and waved to her aunts and uncles. Fred smiled mischievously but waved at his father and family. Ron then took Rose and Hugo with Harry, Albus, and Lilly to go home for movies and ice cream.

* * *

_(Present day)_

Rose was frantic, clamoring for a hairbrush to tame her frizzy mane of hair. She finally gave up and asked her mother to style it with magic as she finished packing. Her trunk was nearly full, but not quite.

What was she forgetting? She went through a mental checklist, Robes, books, scales, cauldron, wa- how could she be so stupid! To forget her wand at magic school?! She immediately went into a rampage searching for her wand... to find it in her hand.

"Ughhh!" Hugo peered in at the yelling coming from his older sister's room. "Rosie? Are you alright? Need any help?" Her anger and worry melted. "I'm sorry Hugo, I'm just getting frustrated" She gave one last distainful look at her trunk and took a glob of sleakeazy's hair potion to her head. Hugo warily looked at her for only a moment longer, then left.

Her bushy ball of hair slowly started to shrink into wild curls and she put in another handful. When she was finally satisfied with her slight curls, she started putting on makeup. Yellowish green eye shadow, bringing out the green flecks in her blue eyes. A bit of black eyeliner around them. She applied just a smidgen of mascara, as to make her eyes pop. And finished it all with a bit of lip gloss.

She looked at the clock that read 8:30 and rushed down to breakfast, eating her bacon and eggs with as much speed as she could. Her family was just about ready to go, and as soon as she finished eating, she was at the floo with her trunk in one hand, (shrunk by her mother of course) floo powder in the other.

Hugo went first shouting clearly "King's cross station!" and being engulfed in green flames.

She went in next, she yelled again, and next thing she knew she was at the train station she went to last year to see off her cousin James. She searched for her younger brother, but couldn't find him. "Hugo! Hugo! Where did you go?" At the last part a voice drawled in her ear,"Lose something?" It wasn't really a drawl, it actually sounded rather playful. But nevertheless she turned around on her heels and pointed her finger at the person to whom the voice belonged to. Though he was extremely close.

"Why yes, I did. What would you know about it?" She glared slightly at the handsome boy in front of her.

"Well, considering the fact that your hair is an extremely bright hue of red, I'm going to assume you're a Weasley?" When she said nothing he continued. "I'm also going to assume that your what is it? Hugo? Will have a similar hue of hair?" She nodded begrudgingly. "Well, you may be in luck considering a red haired boy came around me a moment ago asking around for a Rosie."

"Well where is he?!" She exclaimed, losing patience quickly.

"He's right behind me, I was wondering how long you could wait. From what he's told me, you've lasted quite a bit. My name is Scopius, by the way." He moved aside and lo and behold, a giggling Hugo emerged from behind him.

Rose knelt down by her little brother, with a stern look on her face. "Hugo. Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again. Mum and dad would be absolutely _furious_ if they found out.

"If we found out what?"

"Wh- Ah- Well-" She stuttered as Scorpius stood quietly, seemingly amused. Just then, he looked at his watch and gave what looked like an uncharacteristic gasp. "Oh my we'll be late! It was pleasant meeting you Rose, let us go to the train now?" He said, holding out his hand.

She gave him a silent thank you and took his hand. Together they ran through Platform 9 and 3/4 and walked onto the train.

"Thanks, my parents can be a nightmare when they're upset. My mother's written an entire series of books on harmless but aggravating jinxes." They walked into a nearby compartment.

"Anytime, just make sure to return the favor if I should need it." He said with a shred of playfulness.

The train lurched to a start and she muttered something under her breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got to meet my-" Just then the compartment door opened, to reveal James and Albus Potter, along with Fred Weasley the Second. "Cousins" She sighed out the last word.

Fred grinned, "Happy to see us?"

Rose gave her cousin a hug "Always, but you know, it's not like I didn't see you last month. Or last week for that matter."

He pouted "But that was forever!"

Rose rolled her eyes before taking her trunk and following her cousins. But before she got to the compartment, she popped her head into Scorpius's compartment once again before saying "Thanks, I'll see you later"

* * *

_(Minutes later)_

"So, what were you doing with a Malfoy?" James asked with what looked like a glint of anger in his eyes.

"A what?" Rose was confused.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Son of the _deatheater _Draco Malfoy." Fred sneered.

"He's my friend, we were talking. He's not a death eater is he?" She rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. You should stay away from him. Don't you agree Al?" James continued.

Albus sat silently.

"I said don't you agree Al?" You could hear in his tone it wasn't really an question.

"I heard you." Albus said with a quiet defiance.

"Well?" James was starting to steam.

"I think that we should be past all this. Honestly! If Rosie wants to hang out with Scorpius, let her! So what if his father made some mistakes, s'not his fault is it? No. So come off it James, you too Fred. Both of you just bugger off." Victoire finally chimed in.

You could almost see steam pouring out of James's ears. While Fred looked slightly abashed.

"Thank you Vic." Rose stood up, with her nose in the air. "Lets go Al." Offering her hand.

Albus followed, grateful to be able to leave. "Where are we going?" He asked when they got into the corridor.

Rose tripped. "Oof!" She landed, on someone.

"Nice one Rose." Scorpius said from under her.

Rose instantly went red and clamored off of him.

"Sorry, I've got no idea what I tripped over." She offered her hand to help him up.

"S'alright. I was just coming back because you left something." He held up a silvery cloak.

She turned to Albus for a moment. "Oh blimey, that's that cloak Uncle Harry gave me last month." She then turned around gratefully. "Thanks Scorpius."

"No problem, I understand you just had a spat? Would you two like to sit in my compartment?"

Rose looked at Al for a minute before nodding.

They walked in and sized each other up for a moment before looking for common subjects.

"What's your favorite quidditch team?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Chudley Canons, and you two?"

"Chudley Canons" They replied together.

"Did you see that play last week? Honestly, there's no way that Joey Stinking Jenkins would intentionally hit the seeker in the face. I mean he's not daft!"

Albus finally spoke up. "And they tried to say Ginerva Weasley made a foul too. I bet the entire game was rigged."

Scorpius thought for a moment "Wouldn't that be your mum?"

Albus nodded.

"Fun"

The trained lurched to a stop before any of them could say another word.

They all walked together to the Great hall. Not knowing that they'd be the best of friends.


	2. As Bright as You

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned besides Danielle. J.K Rowling gets all the credit for them.**

* * *

"Albus Potter! Slytherin!" The sorting hat bellowed. Rose chuckled to herself, knowing that his brother wouldn't be speaking to him for at least a month. Albus got up, casting a nervous look at James, and walked somewhat proudly to his new table as they cheered.

Some time later, it was Rose's turn, Headmistress McGonagall sat the hat on her head and she heard a voice speaking to her. Her eyebrows knitted up as she started to worry for her sanity.

"Accepting, like a Hufflepuff, yet ambitious enough to be a Slytherin. Intelligent enough to belong in Ravenclaw, yet, your bravery to stand up to your family could put you in Gryffindor. Tell me young Rose, what house do you wish to be in?"

"I... I" She looked at each table. Molly was staring at her from Hufflepuff, almost beckoningly. She turned her head to the Slytherin table to see Albus grinning at her, like he'd finally found out where he belonged. The word almost stung in her mind and she recoiled from the hat. She saw Scorpius and Victoire in an intense discussion when they both looked up at her from the Ravenclaw table. And finally, she saw James and Fred staring at her menacingly, like she should know the answer to the Sorting Hat's question already.

"I want to _belong_. Hufflepuff just isn't for me, at least, that's what I think. I don't think I'd be happy in Slytherin, though Al would have loads of fun." She thought for a moment. _I could belong in Ravenclaw._ She glanced longingly at the table, how nobody there was caught up in any gossip. They were having discussions and at some point would glance up at her to see who was up there. She then looked at the Gryffindor table. She had a _duty_ to her family to be in Gryffindor. But did she really want to be there? "No" She finally decided. _Put me in Ravenclaw._

The next moment "RAVENCLAW!" was all she heard and she wore a content smile. She sat in between her cousin and her new found friend. And as she glanced across the room, she noticed that James was glaring at her with such an intensity that she almost flinched. Albus's face dropped slightly, but he nodded with a look of understanding and love.

Finally food appeared in front of them, it reminded her of Grandma Weasley's dinners and she tucked in.

"Hungry?" A somewhat familiar voice drawled.

She swallowed before rolling her eyes. "Sod off Scorpius, I ate like a quarter of a plate this morning. "

Victoire scoffed "As if Uncle Ron would _let _you eat that little."

"We were running late."

"Lost your wand again?" Victoire seemed to know exactly what happened.

Rose's ears starting turning red. "Maybe."

"And you got sorted into Ravenclaw? Surprising." Scorpius said with a smile in his voice.

"Whatever. I just forget a lot of stuff."

"Remember that one time you lost Scamps for a week? Your mum went mad trying to find him. Ended up in your closet. Merlin only _knows_ how he stayed alive." She sniggered

She cringed. "At least I didn't loose my little sister in a muggle fair."

Victoire shuddered then laughed. "Alright guilty as charged."

Scorpius chose then to bust out laughing. "My my, Weasleys lose everything huh?" They both punched him in the arm.

"We're amazing at quidditch too." Rose smirked as he winced slightly.

Scorpius was suddenly sullen "Don't look now, but it seems your cousin is coming this way." Victoire and Rose looked up to see a steaming James Potter. "Uh oh." Victoire said under her breath.

"Great, he's in one of his moods." Rose groaned.

James stormed over to them and when he spoke his voice was deadly quiet."How _dare_ you choose to be in Ravenclaw when you _knew_ that the family was counting on you to be in Gryffindor? And then, you have to spark up a conversation with _Scorpius Malfoy" _

He spat out the name before continuing. "When I _specifically_ told you to stay away from him. He's nothing but a piece of deatheater _scum._" At that Scorpius stood up and left the room, muttering something about needing to use the loo.

Rose stood up in her seat. "Listen here James Sirius Potter. Do you think that your dad was everyone's favorite person when the ministry had him marked as a criminal? Do you think that Sirius was loved by the wizarding community before he died? No! The bloody fools pegged them as despicable excuses for human beings without bothering to get to know them! How many times have you spoken to Scorpius? Once? Maybe. Don't you _dare_ judge him for what his father has done. And don't you even _think_ about judging me for seeing past all the rubbish that is said about him. Now I suggest you run back to the rest of the Gryffindors and tell our _family_ that I don't care that I'm not with them. If all Gryffindors behave the way _you_ do, I definitely don't want to be one."

She ended her rampage with a voice that must've come from her mother, because even though it was as quiet as can be, it scared the living daylights out of him.

Though he tried not to show it, he was shaking. "Well, if that's how you feel. Have fun with your little _birds."_ He tried to make his last word seem venomous, but the way Rose spoke to him, he just couldn't do it properly. He turned on his heel and walked to his table.

Nobody had to tell Scorpius what she said because he was right there, listening with small smile on his face.

* * *

_(Later that year)_

Scorpius watched as Rose rode in circles above the quidditch stadium. She looked... serene, like nothing in the world could get to her. Suddenly, she did a circle in mid air and started towards him. He froze, broom in hand, he wasn't expecting to be caught staring.

"Hey Scorp!" She smiled breathlessly. Her hair was a wild mess, her eyes glittered with excitement.

"Trying out next year?" He smirked at her.

She laughed, "Definitely. Wanna fly with me?"

He grinned and flew up to meet her. And they flew until curfew came.

* * *

_(Even later)_

The hogsmeade trip was everything you'd expect it to be. Friends laughing, people dating, even the occasional kiss under the mistletoe. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were walking down the road, peering into shops every once and a while. "I think I'm gonna buy mum a sweater. Like one of Grandmum's." Rose said thoughtfully. Albus sniggered.

"What?" Rose demanded.

"Nothing, just wondering when my aunt liked sweaters. Especially ones from Grandmother." Albus started laughing.

She rolled her eyes.

"So what are we getting for Christmas?" Scorpius asked.

"Shh. It's a secret." Rose quipped. Though she really hadn't thought about what she'd get them.

"Why don't we go shopping now? I haven't gotten either of you a thing." Albus said nervously.

"Sure, lets meet back at The Platinum Snitch?"

The other two nodded and they went on their way.

Scorpius looked around the shop that Rose would like. _Rose. She loves to fly, and read, and she's one of my best mates. _He continued his search until he found the perfect gift.

XxX

Albus searched the entire store, he knew that Scorpius would want something small, but charming. He ended up getting him a wristwatch that told you the day/month/year/hour/minute/second, and the news for that day. For Rose he got her a necklace with a charmed snitch on it. He ended up bumping into someone there. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" he turned to see golden greenish eyes staring into his. His breathe hitched and he helped her finish picking up her things. "I'm Danielle by the way, I think you're in my potions class." "Albus" He replied quietly, staring into space.

XxX

Rose looked around for anything concerning the Chudley Canons, every year she got Al something from them. Normally she'd call aunt Ginny for something autographed but this year she wanted something less obvious. Finally she bought a jersey from the clerk and searched the store for something for Scorpius. She settled for a book that was charmed to act as a pensive. One touch and all your innermost secrets were recorded.

* * *

_(Christmas morning)_

Rose woke up to a pile of gifts atop of her bed that morning. A navy blue sweater from her grandmother that she pulled on. A snitch necklace from Albus. A box of chocolates from James and Fred, to atone for how they had behaved earlier that year. She gasped silently when she saw it, a velvet box. She opened it and quickly put on the charm bracelet that's color changed depending on her mood. A single charm lay there. A rose carved from ruby. She checked the note, _Hope your Christmas is as bright as you-Scorpius_

She smiled, this was the perfect gift. She went downstairs and jumped at all the commotion. She'd woken up late and everyone started eating without her. She ran as she flew through her family members. Grabbing just enough food to fill her up. She ate until she was content. and started to write her thank you letters when she noticed that she hadn't sent off all of her gifts. A single gift remain actually. She took the journal and wrote a thank you note to Scorpius for the dashing charm bracelet. She sent them off using the owl her grandmother gave her for her birthday.

* * *

_(On the train home)_

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius rode in their compartment in silence. Except for the soft snores of the former two. Scorpius smirked at their faces. And before he knew it, he was asleep too.

Rose woke suddenly, did a once over, and checked the time. They were almost at King's cross. She patted Albus awake and shook Scorpius. They exchanged their goodbyes and promises to write. "Goodbye Rose, Al." Scorpius said forlornly, already missing his friends. Al didn't look back for fear of never leaving, whilst Rose looked back only once, to grin at Scorpius and wave once more.


	3. Second Year Ensues

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Danielle Finnigan and Kyle Corner, belong to J.K Rowling. If they belonged to me I'd probably be much happier. But oh well.**

* * *

_(Second Year, September 1st)_

"Roooooooosie!" Her dad yelled as he marched down the hall once again. She checked the clock, it was 5:30 in the bloody morning. She groaned and shoved a pillow over her ears. Eventually, even that wasn't enough seeing as he threw a Weasley's Wizard Weezes Wet Weather ball under the door and within minutes she was drenched.

"Muuuuuuum! Dad used another one of the store products on me!" Rose complained. Hermione then went into a quite comical rant about product testing as her daughter went to get ready for her trip to Hogwarts.

She'd finally grown tired of her curls all together and would often use a straightening potion on them, which normally concerned Hermione. Her mother would come into her room at random times to talk to her about her self-confidence, and how she was better than whatever anyone said about her. Rose's hair also started to darken over the summer, to a light auburn, and with this she was thoroughly pleased.

She quickly threw on her Hogwarts uniform and did her makeup, she didn't forget her wand this time, but her cat, Scamps. After about 10 minutes of searching she found him, and put him in a cage and went to eat breakfast.

"My my, aren't we hungry today?" Ron asked her as she inhaled her first plate and begged her mother for seconds, earning him a 'teenaged death glare' though she wasn't a teenager just yet. "Oh Ron leave her alone, you've already soaked her bedroom." Hermione said chidingly as she helped Rose to another serving of food.

Rose thanked her mother and gasped when she saw the time. "Mum, we ought to get going, we've got about 20 minutes to get to the train."

Her parents starting fussing over her making sure she had everything, asking if she had enough money, double checking if she had everything in case she'd forgotten.

"Ten minutes!" Hugo said, interrupting them rather abruptly. The family then hurriedly flooed to King's Cross and said their goodbyes.

"Yes mum- Love you too- Yes I'm sure- Don't worry dad- Mhm- Oh is that the train whistle I hear? I bet it is!" She ran off, consequentially tripping over her own two feet. "Whoa! Sorry. I just seem to be getting clumsier and- Scorp!" She gave him a hug, and the train whistle really did blow. "C'mon." He said, pulling her up and dragging her onto the train.

"Hullo, can I sit 'ere?" A girl with long brown locks, golden green eyes, and a spray of freckles asked, and before Rose or Scorpius could respond, a breathless voice responded "Sure" and the girl sat down.

Looking behind her, one Albus Potter was visible. He slowly walked in and sat next to the girl who was later introduced as Danielle Finnigan.

"Wasn't your father in the war?" Scorpius asks, without his usual tact. Rose looks at him for a moment before chalking it up to her being a pretty girl.

Danielle silently nods.

"My father has a great deal of respect for yours." He said somewhat sullenly.

"Way to sour the mood Scorp." Albus said very uncharacteristically, causing both Rose and Scorpius to look over suddenly. "What?" He said sounding irritated. They both shrugged but kept a wary eye on him.

"So Al, you trying out for quidditch this year?" Rose said, trying to start the conversation back up. Albus nodded quietly. "What about you Danielle?" And she shook her head adamantly. " 'Fraid of heights I suppose." She squeaked out.

"I'm not even going to ask you." She pointed to Scorp, who was trying out to be a beater this year, while she was trying out to be a seeker. The train lurched to a stop and they grabbed their things.

Soon they arrived at the Great Hall, Scorpius and Rose took their seats at the Ravenclaw table while Albus went with the Slytherins, and Danielle silently went to the Hufflepuff table. Rose didn't bother waiting to hear her cousins names, seeing as they were at the end of the line, but eventually the time did come. She remembered hearing an Alice Longbottom go into Hufflepuff, making Professor Longbottom glow with pride. Finally, _finally _She heard "Weasley, Louis?"and her strawberry blonde cousin slowly made his way up to the sorting stool.

"Why does your cousin look like a little girl?" Scorpius asked as seriously as he could. Louis had hair that went to the middle of his back. She supposed he didn't exactly look masculine, but that would come in time. Seconds after she hit him for his remark, Louis got sorted into Hufflepuff, making James glare at him as harshly as he glared at her the year before. Whether or not Louis stood up for himself would decide how James treated him.

"Weasley, Lucy?" The same voice called. Causing Lucy to jog up to the stool before putting on the hat herself. She looked thoughtful as she heard the sorting hat speak to her. Rose knew at once that Lucy was going through exactly what she had been last year. Her features changed from thoughtful to determined. She had chosen. "SLYTHERIN" James huffed at the choice she made and seethed in his seat.

"Weasley, Roxanne?" Rose's head swiveled, Roxanne walked confidently to the stool, her dark auburn hair swishing as she did. The hat was only on her head for a few seconds before deciding "GRYFFINDOR" Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she walked to the table proudly. James looked ecstatic.

"Rose? You gonna eat?" Scorpius asked quietly, hoping he could take her food.

"Yes. No food for you Scorp." As if punctuating her sentence, she took a bite. "Mmm" She smirked.

"You're evil" Scorpius laughed.

* * *

_(Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts) _

"Whoo! Go Albus!" Rose yelled from the stands. She was decked out in Slytherin garb and yelling out encouragement to Albus. He was trying out for Seeker and so far, no one he'd come up against had beaten him. Scorpius just smirked behind her. There was no way Al could lose the position. Every single time he flew, he was unstoppable, his flying rivaled even Scorpius's. "Keep it up Al!" He yelled as aloofly as possible when Albus caught the snitch _yet again_.

Afterwards Albus flew up to the stands to meet his friends. "You two couldn't keep your mouths closed for two seconds could you?" Albus laughed. "I got it." He added calmly.

"Oh Al I just knew you'd get it!" Rose threw her arms around him while Scorpius tried to keep a straight face.

"Aw Rose, can you let go of me for one bloody moment?" Albus strained against her grip until she finally released him. Then his eyes glazed over slightly, when Scorpius turned around, he saw Danielle walking down the stands, smiling shyly. "Hi Albus."

"Hi Danielle." He replied, eyes still glazed over.

"You did great out there." Danielle's cheeks were tinted pink, whether from embarrassment or the cold, he didn't know.

"I know-" Albus's eyes widened as he jolted back to reality, "I-I mean thanks, Rose bloody well attacked me when I got here, that's the only reason I said that. I mean, what type of arrogant prat responds to a compliment like _that_? It's absolutely horrid etiquette. Honestly-"

"You're blowing it mate" Scorpius whispered in his ear as Albus ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Listen. Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? My treat." Albus said nervously, Merlin this girl sure took away his wits.

Danielle's shoes suddenly seemed very interesting to her and her cheeks were more red than they were minutes ago. "I'd like that." She mumbled. Albus looked over the moon in excitement. A Hogsmeade trip _and_ a position on the quidditch team.

"I'll see you then I guess." She started to walk away when he added "Oh, and call me Al." He said with a stupid grin on his face. She blushed "Call me Dani" As she walked away, Albus leaned against the railing, "Merlin. She's something ain't she?"

Rose smirked. Scorpius sniggered. Albus sighed contently with a dreamy smile on his face.

* * *

_(Ravenclaw Quidditch Tryouts)_

"Get out of my way you insufferable minger!" Rose screamed as the other girl trying out (Not seeing the snitch) stupidly searched for it, while it was under her bloody nose. The girl squealed and backed away, and Rose caught the snitch.

The next opponent was more challenging.

The second the snitch came out he was on it's tail. She had to shove him out of the way most of the time. "Listen here you skiver, if you know what's good for you you'll back off." She said as lowly as she could considering they were hundreds of metres in the air and the wind was roaring. "Fat chance Weasley." He growled. "All you are is a manky, gormless, muppet and catching a snitch won't change that" That seemed to do the trick, the boy stopped to argue with her but as soon as he did, she sped up and caught the snitch. Her tactics just proved how much she belong in Ravenclaw.

After the seeker tryouts were over, she went over to the stands where Albus was waiting for her was a jug of water. "Thanks mate."She chugged about a quarter of it before taking a breathe.

"Merlin Rose that was incredible." Albus said as she hopped off the broom. "Thanks Al, where's your girlfriend?" Rose said absent mindedly, looking at the beaters try to beat Scorpius, she snorted, fat chance of that happening. "She's not my girlfriend Rosie, sod off." She turned around suddenly "But you want her to be." She said quickly. "That doesn't matter. She's not."

"Of course it matters, wishful thinking and all that rubbish." Rose said nonchalantly, picking at her nails.

"Rose, you know I don't believe in any of that non sense." He rolled his eyes, Rose checked the field again, S.M- No losses _'Good job Scorp'_ She thought to herself.

"Ickle Albie, don't you know that girl is arse over tit for you?" Rose said almost sympathetically.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same girl here? Suave, beautiful, confident Dani?"

Rose's mouth dropped open. "You _must _be kidding. The Danielle I've seen is clumsy, shy, and fancies you."

"Really? _Are you sure?_" He enunciated every word.

"Fine. I'll just go talk to her."

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh no. Rose we both know what happens when you get involved in my life." Albus pleaded.

"Too late. You questioned my authority as the smarter cousin." She said snootily. She checked the scoreboard yet again. Last round: S.M vs K.C "Kyle Corner? That boy can't even hit a baseball!" She said in indignation.

"Rose! Are you even listening to me?!" Albus yelled in exasperation.

"Shush Al, We ought to see _this_." She leaned against the railing watching intensely. Corner hit the bludger towards the dummy on Scorpius's side, Scorpius hit it back quickly and easily, nearly taking out Corner himself. "That's right! Maybe you should've stopped goofing off in flying class you bloody wanker!"

Rose yelled at Corner, though there was no possible way he could hear her. He tried to send the bludger back, but he missed entirely. Scorpius laughed loudly. Then Corner took his chance to hit one of the dummies behind him. Two. Three. Scorpius heard the buzzer for each of them, he stopped laughing immediately.

He hit the bludger as hard as he could into one of Corner's dummies. The bludger came rushing back, when he threw it at the second one. And the third. Corner had gotten cockey and failed at his own game. The fourth dummy was hit, Corner had stopped trying.

That's when Scorpius finished off the dummies and the alarm went off to show they had their winner.

Corner was sobbing. He had seemed so sure of himself. So sure his technique would work. Scorpius was in Ravenclaw for a reason, and it wasn't because blue was his color. Scorpius was the smartest boy Rose had met in her entire life. He was equal to her in almost every subject. Mind Charms and Transfiguration, it wasn't her fault she couldn't make a bloody teacup sing.

Scorpius raced over to where they were and Rose gave him and excited hug "You did it! I had my doubts when Corner started his little routine, but you did it!" She squeezed him tightly.

* * *

_(The night before the first Slytherin/Ravenclaw game)_

Rose was sitting there in the joint common room with Scorp and Al, playing with a stone she'd been levitating.

"Al?" She asked quietly, as to make sure he was awake. "Mm, Yeah Rosie?" He replied tiredly.

"I'd tell you that you'd better get some sleep, because you'll need it, but it won't matter because we're going to win don't worry, because Scorpius and I will still love you no matter what." She said sweetly, causing Scorpius to snort. "Speak for yourself. I just want to win." Rose shoved him playfully."Hey I'm trying to make him _accept _the fact that Slytherin's going to be beat by a bunch of book worms." Which of course made Albus stand up.

"Rose, I'm telling you this one time and one time only. We're not going to lose."

* * *

_(The night after the game)_

They lost.

Albus was marvelous, a genius even... however, his team mates were composed of idiots that couldn't even dress themselves without incident. "The keeper let every single quaffle through, like he was in a trace. One time, he almost chased a bloody _butterfly_!" Albus would exclaim afterwards. The beaters hit the bludgers in the _wrong direction_. And the chasers were get hit by the incompetent beaters! _  
_

"This is your fault." He fumed at Rose afterwards. "You charmed everyone. O-or imperiused them. Or you put something in their bloody drinks or-"_  
_

"Or I simply co-operated with my team." Rose interjected boredly.

"You've gone nutters my dear Albus. Ravenclaws are just skilled in the mind a_nd _body." Scorpius said flipping another page of his book.

Albus have to fight the urge to pull all of his hair out.

* * *

_(After Christmas Break) _

"Malfoy... I'm _sorry_" James choked out the last word.

"For...?" Rose said motioning for him to keep going.

"For being an insufferable prat towards you and everyone else." He added begrudgingly.

"Including...?" She said motioning again.

"Albus." He mumbled.

Albus smirked when he added that. "I forgive you _brother dear_"

Scorpius thought for a moment, "You _are_ an insufferable arse... but I forgive you."

"Now hug. All of you. Lucy included." Lucy looked up from her book, bewildered. "Wha?"

"Group hug Luce." She turned to the guys quickly saying, "She's gonna attack in 3. 2. On-"

"GROUP HUGS!" Lucy screamed as she jumped on them all.

Every collapsed into fits of laughter and the prejudices Scorpius faced by her cousin melted into the hilarity of her other cousin dogpiling them.


	4. The Trio's Summer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Danielle Finnigan and Kyle Corner, everything else is J.K Rowlings**

* * *

_(The Summer after second year)_

Astoria had another meltdown that Summer, forcing Scorpius to accept that his mother was starting to crack. He would've suggested therapy- had he not remembered the sting of the hexes his mother flung when someone upset her.

He would have told his father that she should take him to St. Mungos- had he not remembered how harshly his father looked at him when he would mention it. His childhood friend Gregory Goyle was housed there. Insane with grief from his best friend's death.

"Father, is there any way I could go over to the Potters' this Summer?" Scorpius asked quietly, already anticipating the answer. "Why on Earth would you want to?" Draco drawled boredly.

"A-Albus is one of my best mates."

"One of them?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes father."

"Who are the others?"

"There's just one other actually, Rose Weasley." Draco showed more emotion than anyone though capable at that moment, and that emotion was shock. "You're best mates with a Potter _and_ a Weasley? How did _that_ happen?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"On the train ride, first year. Rose's little brother was looking for her, and I was happy to oblige. She got into a spat with her family about hanging out with me, and she's stuck up for me in front of her older cousin on multiple occasions." Scorpius said obediently.

"And Potter?"

"I met Albus after Rose, he was one of her family members that didn't cast me aside as 'deatheater scum', including her and her cousin Victoire." Scorpius informed.

"You're judged like that at _Hogwarts_?" Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, which he put in his hands.

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me too much. I've got people that don't judge me as well."

"You can spend as much time as you want at Potter's house. If they would risk their relationships with their family, they much like you. Weasley's and Potters and Gryffindors in general have strong family bonds. It's infuriating as hell. But it's a good indication that you're important." Draco explained.

"Thank you father." Scorpius got up to go to his room.

"Scorpius."

"Yes father?"

"You are not scum, and I'd like to meet these friends of yours." He said strongly, but quietly. Scorpius felt as if his father were peering into his very soul. Of course, it's not like Draco would ever use legilimency on his child, right?

* * *

That morning, Ginny Potter woke up the family by cooking a home made Weasley breakfast. Making pancakes from scratch and cooking bacon and eggs and almost every other breakfast food you could imagine. The Potter family was spoiled in this way, when the kids were home, Ginny would make a big breakfast every Saturday.

"Mph. Mum, wha' are we ea'in'?" James said loudly as he tried to rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Is it pancakes? I reeeeeally love pancakes", a ten year old Lily said excitedly.

"Al! Breakfast is ready!" Ginny yelled across the house. When he didn't come down, she sent Harry off to wake him up.

"Albus? Get up son." Harry nudged him warily, Albus was a right nightmare when he was awoken.

"Mm wassa'matter?" He said sleepily flinging his arms about, trying to defend himself against an imaginary evil. Harry was secretly glad that Albus did that so that when- no _if_ anyone tried to rule the wizarding world like Lord Voldemort aspired to, Al would be ready. "Al, it's just me, stop flailing."

"Dad?" he said wiping his eyes blearily.

"Breakfast is ready." Albus's eyes shot open and he got dressed.

When he got down there, everyone had already started eating. He grabbed a plate and started filling it up with his favorite breakfast foods.

"So James, hows Isabelle?" Ginny said absentmindedly as she washed dishes the muggle way.

James turned a bright red before mumbling "She's fine mum."

"Wait Isabelle Nott? In Slytherin?" Albus asked, eyes wide.

"Sod off." James said into his eggs.

"Oh! And Albus, how come we haven't met your friend? What's his name? Scorpio?" She screwed up her face trying to remembering his name.

"His dad won't let him over. S'no big deal mum."

"Jus write him and ask if he'd like to stay over for a week or so." Harry said before inhaling a mess of hashed browns.

Albus sighed, "Alright but his dad won't say yes."

"What his last name again?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly in recognition.

"Malfoy."

Harry dropped his fork before picking up where they left off. "And you're good friends?"

Albus nodded, "Best mates even, him and Rosie." He noticed James scowling at his porridge.

"I suppose he can come over, as long as he doesn't misbehave." Harry said quite fatherly.

So Albus went off to owl his friend, and roughly an hourly later, he got a response _'Father said yes, I'll be there in the morning.' _Albus then wrote to his cousin, telling her to bring her broom and come over around noon tomorrow.

"Mr. Malfoy said yes. Scorpius'll be here in the morning." Albus said, trying not to look excited. He hadn't seen his best friend in almost three months.

The next day, Rose came over, her hair in wild curls and up in a high ponytail, wearing an old t-shirt with a group of men and big sloppy letters saying 'Weird Sisters' and a pair of cut off shorts. She brought the newest broom, which she'd gotten for her birthday a month previous. "Al? Aaaaalbus!" She yelled as she emerged from the floo.

"Hey Rosie!" A redheaded woman said from the kitchen.

"Hi aunt Gin, do'ya know where Al is? He wrote me yesterday to come over 'round noon."

"Oh! He's around back, and if you guys track mud in my house you'll be in trouble." Ginny laughed.

Rose had to hop on her broom as soon as she got to the part of the house leading to the backyard, it was _made_ for quidditch. Wide and open, with the floor from the house suddenly dropping off. Rose flew to her cousins dark head. "Hey Al!" She grinned at him. He turned around and sniggered. "What?" "I thought you said you'd never let anyone from school see you like this?" _  
_

She suddenly looked suspicious, "Yeah..." Someone grabbed her from behind, and she elbowed them in the stomach and whirled around.

"Ouch Rose!" The blonde boy winced. "Just wanted to say hi"

"Oh Merlin! Are you alright Scorp?" She rushed to him, trying to help.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe a bit bruised. But I can handle that" He said haughtily. "My, my, Rose Weasley's hair is truly wild isn't it?" He smirked

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at her cousin, who grinned, unashamed. "Oops." He shrugged.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, before lying back on her broom, which was surprisingly comfortable. "So, have you owled Danielle yet?" She said nonchalantly. She grinned when she saw how flustered her cousin became.

"Maybe. But it's none of your business."

She raised her hands as if surrendering, "I was just making conversation Albie."

Scorpius leaned in to whisper something in Rose's ear, which made Albus a bit antsy. "What?" He demanded.

Rose turned doey eyed as she looked at her cousin. "What?"

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me if you knew about Danielle."

"What about her?"

"Merlin you're daft! Danielle has fancied you since that day on the train!" Scorpius burst out.

"Both of you are nutters! Danielle doesn't fancy me." Albus looked stricken. "I fancy her. I've always fancied her." He whispered.

"Since when?"

"Since the Sorting Ceremony, when I heard that name. Mum and dad have taken us to the Finnigan's so many times it's unreal. I saw her, and-" Albus put his head in his hands. "Listen, I think I'd know if she fancied me." He said forlornly.

Rose and Scorpius caught each others eyes, and they knew, they had to talk to Danielle. Or owl her. Or _something._ They couldn't let Albus stay like this.

"Al, I'm going to be right back alright?" She gave Scorpius a pointed look.

"Where are you going?"

"To the loo, where did you think?" She rolled her eyes, "Honestly!" She went inside and wrote to Danielle. _'If you fancy Al, tell him, please, he's going absolutely batty. He doesn't know.'_

"Who was that for?" Harry asked her as she sent the letter.

"Just a friend of mine. But don't tell Al. Please." She pulled a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

An owl came about ten minutes later, flying directly to the backyard. Rose opened it and grinned. _'Goodness Rose. You'd think that boy would take a hint. Tell him I said this: I have fancied you since we were little. I've no clue how you never knew this. But I'm telling you now. I've had the biggest crush on you for as long as I can remember. Much Love, Dani' _Scorpius asked her what was so demonic that she was grinning like a little girl, and she thrust the letter into his hands. Scorpius, in turn, handed the letter to Albus, who stood there open mouthed. "You're kidding."

Her grin grew broader as she shook her head. "Nope. I. Told. You. So."

"Oh sod off." Albus rolled his eyes. But the smile on his face betrayed his words.

"I'd suggest we play some quidditch, but there's not enough people." Scorpius said.

"Don't ever say that at a Potter/Weasley household. They'll start coming out of the woodworks." Rose laughed.

"I still can't believe you've held a torch for her all this time." Scorpius shook his head.

"Always." Albus said wistfully, almost as if he were remembering something a lifetime ago.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to cut this one short, but I just felt like that was a really good ending point. Reviews would be appreciated please and thanks.**


	5. James's Redemption

**Disclaimer: Just assume nothing's mine, because I'm making up too many characters. xD All belongs to J.K Rowlings**

* * *

(September_ 1st, Third year)_

Rose had gotten all of her affairs in order, remembering all that was to be remembered. She did her make up, smiling at her curls. For once they didn't seem to mock her. They were wild, but not frizzy. She kept her hair natural and noticed that it had gotten darker yet again. She looked at the time, 8:00, She walked leisurely down the stairs, kissing her little brother on top of his head. Which earned her some strange looks from her parents, who eventually shrugged it off

She ate breakfast quickly and was soon waiting on Hugo, who was looking for his owl. "Hugo! It's under the table!" She yelled from the fireplace. Hugo quickly scrambled to take it. They rushed off to the train station. Rose quickly found him and took him to the Hogwarts Express. "C'mon Hugh" She said making sure he got settled in alright. "I'll be with Al and Scorpius alright?" She looked at him. Hugo nodded and went to find a near empty compartment. Rose went to her and her friends' usual compartment with a grin on her face.

XxX

Hugo finally reached a compartment with 3 kids in it. "Hey, can I sit here?" They nodded and sat silently.

Finally a girl with light brown hair rolled her eyes at her friends and shook his hand. "I'm Juniper Longbottom. What's your name?"

"I'm Hugo Weasley. I think my parents have taken me over to your house a few times." He furrowed his brows in concentration.

Juniper laughed "I think I do remember some redheaded people at my house now that I think about it."

One of the boys finally looked at Hugo "I'm Kip Corner. Nice to meet you." He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

The other boy stared out the window, and said nothing, while the other three started a conversation about their various pets. Hugo having an owl, Juniper having a toad, and Kip having a rat.

"Better keep Rafter away from either of your pets" Hugo chuckled.

"Rafter?" Kip tried not to laugh.

"Like, those things in the ceiling?" Juniper asked.

Hugo nodded and rolled his eyes "My mum named it, thought it was clever."

They carried on various conversations and laughed the entire time they were on the train.

xXx

Rose sat at the table tapping her fingers rapidly. Today Lily and Hugo would be sorted. Scorpius put his hand on top of Rose's "Stop tapping your bloody fingers." She scowled at him but stopped. She listened somewhat absent-mindedly to the Sorting Hat's song _'Listen to your heart and not your mind, may the past stay in the past, and keep track of the correct time. Take heed in my words, or else you shall lose, the very ones who will mean the most to you. Pay no mind to mindless gossip, take part in no foul lie, be truthful and honest and virtuous as can be, and do not believe the things you see. Houses have no meaning now, so one thing may be done. But family and friends should not need to be won. Things have been said, things have been false. Now listen as I bring my song to a halt. Pay no mind to the past, as it has already happened. Unite against the ones who try, to deny the things you a right to.'_

"The Sorting Hat's a bit dark this year eh?" Scorpius said slightly surprised. Rose started tapping her fingers again.

Scorpius took her face in both hands, "Listen. To. Me." Her eyes snapped to his face. "Stop. That. Bloody. Tapping." He growled. Her eyes widened.

"Don't be such a prat." She hissed and pulled his hands away.

"Potter, Lily?" A voice called. The hat only needed a moment before deciding "RAVENCLAW!"

The continued their conversation, if you could call it that.

At her brother's name she swiveled around. She saw Professor Harque sit the hat on his head and it went over his eyes. After a minute the hat bellowed "HUFFLEPUFF!" She winced, _'James is going to kill him'_ She started tapping her fingers again. A hand clamped firmly over them. "It'll be alright Rose, he can stand up for himself." She looked across the room, one James Potter was giving them a strange look.

She rolled her eyes at him and removed his hand.

"...what is it with him anyways? Can't he just be happy for his family? It's not like they've committed murder or anything. He holds these unreasonable grudges for insane amounts of time. Why can't he just let it go?" Scorpius fumed. "I mean bloody hell, so what? You've gone into a different house than those gryffindor nuts. What's so bad about that? Granted, they are the 'most brave' house. But who's to say the other houses aren't equally brave, but just refuse to ignore their self preservation? You're brave, but you're not in Gryffindor. Correct? Your cousin, what's her name? Lucy? She's rather bold don't you think? And she's in the 'Spawn of Satan' house! Honestly, Gryffindor isn't a sinless house! Slytherin's aren't all bad. Ravenclaw's aren't all snobs. Hufflepuff's aren't all cowards. You would think that his father would've instilled that in him at some point!" Scorpius ended his rant with a huff.

"Calm down Scorp. He will get over it at some point. He got over me being in Ravenclaw in four months." She offered weakly.

Scorpius growled, but said nothing more.

* * *

_(Gryffindor common room, a month later)_

"Listen here you inconsiderate prat. I would _never_ isolate my family the way you do. I don't know how you sleep at night knowing that you bully your cousins into feeling ashamed about their houses." Roxanne screamed at James. "You must be barmy! I don't see any other way! You've got Hugo scared to death that his older cousin is going to beat him up and turn the family against him, you've got Rosie worried that you're going to blow a gasket the next time you see a family member go to a different house. Do you ever think that maybe nobody wants to be in Gryffindor _because_ of you? Huh? Ever think about that? Why can't you just let it go?! It took you _four months_ to get over Rosie going to Ravenclaw, that's _her _choice that _she's_ going to have to live with! It took you an entire _year_ for you to _forgive_ Albus for joining Slytherin! Have you ever thought about anybody else's happiness? And don't say you're doing this for our parents because you're not. You're father is proud of all of his kids... except his child that's bashing everyone else. It's not your problem! And the sooner you see that, the sooner this family will stop despising you." Roxanne pulled her forearm away from his neck. She _must've_ gotten that sort of anger from her mother Angelina, because there's no way George was ever that mad at someone.

James's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in distaste. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that? I'm _two_ years older than you. **And** I'm Harry Potter's son." He puffed out his chest.

Roxanne's normally caramel skin turned a shade of red. "How dare me? How dare **you**! Merlin James, you're so thickheaded! Your father is disappointed in how you've been treated your family. Albus is his son too. It's not like you're the only person to know him."

"You're just jealous because you don't have the **guts** to tell someone that their family hates them now. You're jealous because nobody in our family likes you. You're jealous because you are a insolent little girl that everyone looks down upon." At that comment Roxanne slapped him.

"What do you think I'm doing James! Do I need to explain it to you as if you were a toddler?! Nobody. In. Our. Family. Likes. You. Anymore. I'm not jealous you bloody pig. I feel sorry for you." She gave him a disgusted glance and strided away. She stopped before she got to her room, "Oh, and just so you know. Expect a letter from your mum. She heard about you bullying Lily for being in a different house." James hit the wall and stormed up to his room.

* * *

_(Before the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game)_

"Now remember. Strategy. It's not enough to have skill, the Gryffindors have skill. The Slytherin has skill. Hell, even the Hufflepuff have some skill. We have to strategize, what is the signal for snitch? Anyone?" The team captain, Jessica Spinnet-Wood looked around to find one hand firmly in the air. And if you're thinking it was Rose, you'd be correct. "Rose?" Rose stretched slowly whilst pointing to the quidditch balls. "Good. Now what if a bludger is coming for your team mate?" Scorpius now spoke, "I assumed that you were to try to get them out of the way as soon as possible and if you were too far to yell the school motto as loudly as possible." She nodded.

"Okay, men. And women. This is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. This is the best team Ravenclaw's had in years. We're going to win. I know it. Right. it's time. Good luck, all of you." Jessica had a habit of recycling her father's speeches.

Rose pulled her hair into a ponytail and strapped on her gloves before jogging out to meet the rest of the team. She clapped Scorpius on the back "Good luck Scorp." They grinned at each other before running to their positions.

* * *

_(After Christmas break)_

Rose fiddled with her charm bracelet, Scorpius had given her two more charms since he got her the rose. The second charm was a snitch, that had a habit of fluttering it's wings from time to time. The third, was a miniature sorting hat. To show her the only thing that was constantly antagonizing her throughout her years, so she could get over it. Sometimes it would squeak out house names, along with names of her family, showing which houses they'd almost been placed in. James would scowl when he heard the small hat squeal _'James Potter, you some astounding traits that would put into both Slytherin and Gryffindor.' _James had started getting howlers from their parents. Consisting of _'How dare you shun your little sister like that?!'_ and _'Now I understand why you came how with a black eye during break, Roxanne must've slugged you for behaving like an inconsiderate prat!'_ It had become almost regular, kids had started bringing earmuffs to block out the sound of James Potter's daily howler.

At one point, he accused Rose of orchestrating the entire thing, just like a Ravenclaw to have that sort of plan.

She scoffed and told him that under no uncertain terms would she get all of her family members to send him howlers every day because of his prat-like behaviour. He just wasn't worth the effort, being a lost cause and all.

That's what made him stop in his tracks. He opened his mouth to argue, only to discover that he had no argument. To discover that maybe his family was right. Maybe Roxanne was telling the truth when she said he was pushing his family away. Maybe, just maybe, he needed to let this house rubbish go. Maybe, he needed to make amends with his family.

Rose was looking at him expectantly, "Are you going to try and argue or can I walk away without being verbally attacked?" He snapped back to attention, and glared at her.

Which is why she was sitting in the joint common room, waiting for her belligerent cousin to show up.

"Hey Rosie." A tentative voice came from behind her.

"James?" He never called her Rosie anymore. She didn't _deserve_ to be called Rosie, considering she was a traitor to her entire family, according to him.

"Yeah." He breathed as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" She eyed him warily.

"Yeah. Rosie, how big of a prat have I really been?" His eyebrows knit together in an apologetic way.

"You make Jake McLaggen look like a saint." She said, referring to one of the rudest boys in the school. James's eyebrows then rose, and his mouth opened slightly.

"_That_ bad?" He said breathlessly. Rose nodded.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Rose." He reached to touch her arm, but she moved.

"You're _sorry_? Why are you apologizing to _me_? Why not Albus? Or Scorpius? Or Lucy? Why me?"

James screwed up his face trying to keep down his rage. "Because I'm _trying_ to do better! I'm trying to make McLaggen look like less of a saint! I'm trying to get my family back Rosie." His voice cracked slightly. "I've just realized how awful I've been towards the people I'm supposed to love. And I know everyone's been telling me it for years, but it hadn't sunk in until a week ago. I'm _not_ a lost cause. See?" He put his hands to his chest as gesturing to something she couldn't see. "I'm trying. I'm sorry Rosie, for how I've treated you. I'm sorry for treating your brother badly. I'm sorry for treating our entire family horribly. I'm sorry I've held a bloody house name against you for _three years. _I understand how awful I've been now. And I'm so sorry." He was almost in tears under Rose's unforgiving stare, which slowly started to loosen, and finally she wore a look that seemed vaguely similar to someone seeing a puppy being kicked. "I forgive you James." She then enveloped him in a hug, which he returned, sniffing.

* * *

_(Hufflepuff Common Room)_

Hugo was talking with his older cousin Louis when there was a knock on the door. "Vat on earth?" Louis said with a vaguely French accent. Hugo shrugged but opened the door anyways. "Hello?" He was tackled into a hug by his older cousin, caught very much off guard. "Um, James?" Louis asked with a concerned look on his face. James then hugged Louis. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel awful or unwanted. I'm just now realizing what a git I've been." "I forgive you." They said at the same time. "I'm just glad you've come to your senses." Hugo said to him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Soon enough, James had stopped getting howlers. And he and his family started mending the tear he created. He hung out with Hugo and Albus on a regular basis, and nobody worried for their relatives anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was more of a cleansing one. Reviews are appreciated thoroughly. I like constructive ****criticism**


	6. Some feelings are best left hidden

Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series, however, I'm proud to say that I've been writing this one for a bit.**

* * *

_(Beginning of the Trio's 4th year)_

Rose run a brush through her curly hair and did her makeup quickly. Her blue eyes were dull with sleep and she took her trunk and run downstairs to her family. "We're late!" She yelled through her toast. She inhaled her plate and rushed to the floo. "King's Cross Station!" She yelled and as soon as the world stopped spinning, she sprinted (Trunk in hand) through Platform 9 and 3/4, her brother came after a minute later. They met with the train just as the whistle blew.

XxX

Albus ate his food quietly, still not used to the new James, who was now playing a short game of quidditch with his younger sister. "Al, you got an owl. From a Danielle... Finnigen? Wait a minute..." Ginny mused before Albus snatched the letter from her hand and ran to the living room. _'Albus, meet me on the train if it's not too much trouble. Yours, Dani.'_ They'd been owling each other all Summer, which of course caused teasing from his older brother '_Ickle Albie got a girlfriend?'_ Albus grinned, "Mum! Isn't it about time to go?" Albus yelled through the house, causing his siblings to run in, damp from the rain. Ginny dried them both off with a charm and they all floo'd to the train station.

Albus walked quickly to the train, when he got there, he searched for Danielle. Suddenly, after minutes of searching, a pair of green eyes stared into his own. Danielle blushed, and smiled shyly. "Let's go into a compartment huh?" She spoke with a melodious voice, one Albus was sure he hadn't heard before. Smiling stupidly, he followed Danielle into a compartment where they chatted the entire time about each other, 'them', and Hogwarts.

xXx

Scorpius dodged another hex from his mother as he ran to the floo. Having already been fed by a house elf, his mother was having another one of her fits. Scorpius wanted to tell his father that she needed to be sent to St. Mungo's, but the look on his father's face every time he suggested so- he couldn't do it. So he just dodged the curses and jinxes his mother hurled at him and went to Hogwarts. He sat in his usual compartment and waited for Rose and Albus. Just as the train whistle blew, a flushed Rose Weasley ran into the compartment. "Well hello there." He said somewhat teasingly. She plopped down on the seat next to him gasped something about being extremely late.

"You alright?" He took her hand into his own. She nodded, slowing her breathing. "Just ran through King's Cross and onto the train." He cocked an eyebrow "Why?" in turn she rolled her eyes. "I was late." She wrinkled her nose at him and he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous her eyes were. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ He thought as his eyes widened. Rose gave him a strange look and pulled her hand away. "Are _you_ alright?" He nodded quickly. Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion but said nothing.

They later met up with Albus and Danielle, and went to the Great Hall.

XxX

Rose could eat in peace for once. She didn't have to fear that her cousin would terrorize her or anyone else for that matter, and for that she was grateful. She ate her meal in a comfortable silence. Though she still wondered why Scorpius had looked at her like that. It concerned her really. Was he worried about something? She couldn't let her best mate be upset about her. She tilted her head to the side in thought, causing Scorpius to touch her hand. "Rose?" She snapped to attention and turned to him. She didn't guess he was going to say anything, because he just gaped at her. She rolled her eyes muttering something about boys, and continued eating.

* * *

_(The Hufflepuff Common Room)_

Hugo's breathe caught when he saw Juniper the next day. Her light brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a plaid black and yellow dress. She was wearing makeup for once and she looked absolutely stunning. "Hugo?" She gave him a concerned look. He shook his head and she laughed. "What, you're not Hugo?" He rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm Hugo, who else would I be? Your mum?" She just laughed. "So where are you out to? All spiffed up?" He questioned. "Oh I'm supposed to go see Kip in the joint common room." Hugo's eyes darkened, but he said nothing. "Ah. Tell 'im I said hi" He said suddenly aloof.

* * *

_(After the first Ravenclaw game of the year)_

"Scorpius! How could you let the bludger get past you? Goodness! It was right in front of your eyes! It nearly hit Wood! You could've been suspended from the team!" Rose screeched at him. He put his head in his hands. "I know. I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately." _Got that right, leering at your best friend? _She narrowed her eyes. "You haven't been yourself? That's the understatement of the year. You've been missing shots, missing questions, your grades have dropped entirely. What is wrong with you?" Her face started to change to one of sympathy. He couldn't tell her what was really wrong with him, the fact that he thought he might fancy his best mate. "'S stuff at home" He muttered into his hands. She pulled his hands away from his face and cupped his face in her hands. "You're lying to me. Scorpius. What's wrong?" His skin warmed at her touch, and his brain smacked him again for thinking about her in any way but friendship.

"I'm not going to tell you anyways." He said defiantly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Ugh, you're impossible." She let go of his face and sat back down.

"Learned it from the best." He smirked as his heart rate slowed. She hit him playfully. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for practice." She got up and held out her hand. He somewhat reluctantly took it and gave a strange smile.

* * *

_(One Month Later)_

Juniper sighed for the thirtieth time that day, trying to straighten her hair was going to be harder than the witch thought. She winced as she touched the wrong spot on her wand _yet again._ She finally gave up and fixed up her hair in a high wavy ponytail with a yellow-green bow. She looked in the mirror and looked at her outfit, light green flats and a springish dress. She cast a heating charm on herself before walking out for the day- it being Saturday, she didn't have any classes. She walked into the common room only to bump into- "Hugo!" She blushed slightly. He stood slightly agape. "Oh, Hey Juniper. Going to see Kip again?" He said somewhat harshly. She recoiled, "What're you talking about Hugh?" She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and grabbed the book she was going to read in the common room. "Oh I just figured you'd be going to see your boyfriend- seeing as you're all pretty today." She narrowed her eyes, before realizing he called her pretty, then narrowed them again- 'Today'. "Hugo I don't know_ what _has gotten into you, but get it through your head. Kip's not my boyfriend. He's helping with some homework I don't understand." He snorted, "What homework do _you_ need help with? And if he's not your boyfriend, why do you keep dressing up like a- a- girl?"

She looked around before whispering "Herbology. It's not like I can ask anyone _here_ to help me. Someone would tell my dad."

He made a gesture indicating for her to go on.

"Merlin. If you haven't noticed, I _am _a girl."

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, if you _must _know, I happen to fancy a boy. Though, he's been a bit of a prat lately."

His eyes widened peculiarly "Who?"

She groaned before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'You. You bloody idiot'_

"Sorry?"

"I said you! Merlin, you're so blind Hugo!"She yelled exasperatedly. His jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me." She scowled at him.

His face broke into a grin. "Oh Juniper!" He hugged her tightly as people in the common room exchanged money.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her excitedly.

"Sure." She smiled at him

* * *

Rose wasn't sure why, but Scorpius was acting really strange lately. Dropping bludgers, missing questions, failing classes. She was insane with worry. And when she said something to him about it, he wouldn't tell her.

She expressed her worry very loudly when her friend Jennifer found her face down on the floor groaning in exhaustion. Jennifer sat down by her friend and asked her what was wrong. "Scorpius is acting peculiar. He's messing up in _everything_. Quidditch, schooling, even that group of trollops that follow him around school is lessening." All the while Jennifer rubbed her friends back in a comforting fashion.

"Maybe he fancies someone." She offered quietly, causing Rose to sit up, rather abruptly.

"I'll bet that's it!" She said excitedly. "Now we need to figure out who he fancies so we can set them up!" Rose has always loved to play matchmaker. She rushed to her desk, and got out the yearbook from last year. "Hmm, let's see. It can't be Melissa Abbot. He hates her. What about April Abercrombie?" She looked to her friend Jennifer, who wrinkled her nose and shook her head quickly. They continued on the list of girls. Laughing at some of them, seeing how ridiculous they were.

"Huh. There's nobody he could like in here." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she squealed. "Maybe it's someone he met over holiday!" She then set off to find her friend. The rose on her bracelet glittered and shined. She stopped to stare at it for a moment, but realizing she wouldn't figure it out, she continued on her trek to Scorpius.

XxX

Scorpius hit the punching bag again, this time pretending it was the notion that she could have feelings for him. He kicked it, imagining that his feelings were even plausible. He heard her then, and vanished the punching bag before changing from his workout clothes to a pair of muggle jeans and a tank top. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rid it of some of the sweat, before walking out to meet her.

"Oof! Sorry my mind was el- I was just looking for you!" She exclaimed before giving him a quick hug. "You're sweaty." She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yeah I was just..." He trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable. He motioned for her to pull up her shirt and she laughed. "Sorry Scorp. So I've been talking with Jenny about how you've been a bit off lately." She glared at him before continuing. "And she says that you've got to fancy someone, I felt so stupid! I should've known!" His heart started pumping, she knew. She knew and he was in trouble and- wait she was talking about him? A dazed smile threatened to creep across his face. She whistled. "Hello? Scorpius? Are you even listening to me? I said who do you fancy?" She grinned like the cat that got the canary.

He blushed deeply "No one Rose." He said quietly, causing her to start whining. "Oh come on. You can tell me! I'm your best mate aren't I?" She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. Scorpius had to restrain himself from kissing her right there. He was shocked that he had even had the thought. _'Shame on you! Thought she said she was your best mate!'_ That small voice in his head said. He tried to play off his lapse of speech and laughed. "What if I told you I was gay?" Which cause her to narrow her eyes at him, she took two steps before she was in his face and he was against a wall. "Now you listen here Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But don't you _dare_ feed me outrageous lies." Her face was just inches from his own, and he ached to take it in his hands and kiss her roughly.

He refrained, but just barely. Leaning forward to kiss her, but stopping and turning it into an intimidating gesture instead. "Rose. I fancy someone. But there's no way in hell I'm telling anyone about it." Rose glared at him, but backed off. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Thank Merlin she backed away, he wasn't sure how long he could take being _that_ close to her. "I think I'll see you later Rosie." He waved at her and she started walking away, before noticing that he called her Rosie instead of Rose.


End file.
